Online distribution of electronic cancer information provides rapid distribution of the most up-to-date, life-saving information. The National Cancer Institute (NCI) has recognized these benefits and developed numerous electronic databases that are distributed through various channels. Nevertheless, the use of this information is not as widespread as desired. This proposal hypothesizes that increased usage of electronic cancer information can be achieved through improved ease-of-use and reduced cost. This will be tested by collecting NCI's electronic information in the Online Cancer Information Retrieval and Access Service (OCIRAS), which will be distributed (without additional user charges) over US HealthLink, a comprehensive, nationwide electronic medical information network. The initial OCIRAS service will then be enhanced by making it more easily searchable. Next OCIRAS will be included in the US HealthLink Clipping Service, which provides for continuous automatic updates on subjects chosen by each subscriber. Usage data will be collected from a test population of at least 1,000 subscribers after initial release, after the searching enhancements, and after inclusion in the clipping service to assess the effect of these changes on usage. The results of this study will then be used to design a Phase ]EI project that will expand and revise OCIRAS and make it available to a larger audience.